


Edward Midford X Phantomhive servant!reader

by maythefandomsbewithyou



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:59:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maythefandomsbewithyou/pseuds/maythefandomsbewithyou
Summary: In response to an ask on tumblr-Anonymous said:For Kuroshitsuji/BlackButler, if you do requests for this anime. Can you do one for Edward Midford falling in love with a s/o who is Ciel's servant.





	

3rd Person POV  
It was a pleasant summer morning at the Phantomhive manor. The sun shone, the birds were chirping, th- “CIEL!!!” The silence was shattered by the high-pitched shriek of Elizabeth. The Midford carriage pulled up in front of the manor and Sebastian gracefully opened the carriage door.  
“Elizabeth, get off of me!” Ciel snapped as he pried the excitable blond girl off of him. As this was going on Edward had stepped down from the carriage.   
“Elizabeth, please show some dignity. We are only here because you begged me and we can leave just as easily as we came here.” He said, acknowledging Ciel with a nod.   
“Oh Ciel, can we have a tea party! Please, please, please!”   
Ciel sighed, his fiancée could be quite demanding. “Yes, of course, and you may as well meet my new servant while you’re here. Sebastian, tell Y/n that she is to serve tea on the terrace.”   
With a hand over his heart, Sebastian replied, “Yes, my lord.” Before hurrying off.  
Y/N’s POV  
I was just finished dusting the drawing room. I stepped back to admire my work. A job well done, I thought spinning on my heel, only to run into someone’s chest. I stepped back and raised my eyes to find that, that someone was Sebastian. “I’m sorry Sebastian, I didn’t see you.” I said, offering an apologetic smile.   
“It’s fine, y/n.” assured Sebastian, “I came to tell you that the young master would like you to serve tea on the terrace so that he can introduce you to his guests.” I felt mildly surprised but nodded. Picking up my duster, I returned it to its rightful place before going to the kitchen to prepare afternoon tea for the master and his guests. After preparing the tea, I lifted the tray and made for the door, which Sebastian kindly held open as my hands were full.  
Edward’s POV  
I had been conversing with Ciel and my sister for about 15 minutes when I heard footsteps on the concreate behind me. I turned to see Sebastian walking alongside the most beautiful girl I’d ever laid eyes on. She was carrying a tea tray, no, she couldn’t be, but she was wearing a maid’s dress, she must be. By this time, she and Sebastian had reached the table.   
“My apologies for the wait my lord.” She said in a voice like silk as she placed the tray upon the table.   
Ciel cleared his throat, “Whatever, Elizabeth, Edward, this is my new maid y/n. Y/n this is my fiancée Elizabeth and her brother Edward.”   
She broke into a stunning smile and gave a small curtsey,” It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”  
Elizabeth’s POV  
“AH! YOU’RE SO CUTE!!” I shrieked throwing my arms around y/n in a bone crushing hug.   
“Elizabeth, please behave in a more dignified manner! The pleasure is all ours Miss y/n, please excuse my sister. She’s a tad excitable.” Edward glared at me while he extended his hand to y/n.  
She shook it firmly, I could see he was fighting back a blush as their hands lingered for a brief moment. Awww! Edward likes y/n! Edward likes Y/n!  
Y/n POV  
My hand was still tingling as I poured the tea. Mr Edward was so handsome and polite too. It was all going well, then he asked about my past and I froze. The horrors of my childhood came flooding back after I had fought so hard to forget. The screams of agony, the searing pain of the whip. An involuntary tear slipped down my cheek. The three nobles looked shocked as I franticly rubbed at my eyes in a desperate attempt to spare myself form any further embarrassment and preserve my dignity. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Mr Edward. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to me.  
“My apologies y/n, it wasn’t my intention to upset you.” I dabbed my eyes and nodded a thank you, not trusting my voice to remain steady if I spoke. The young master suggested that I go inside to calm down and I nodded again. Sebastian made to lead me inside but I turned back to return the handkerchief. “Keep it, you need it more than I do.” He whispered. I gave a grateful smile before turning away to go with Sebastian.  
*Time Skip (2 months) *  
Edward’s POV  
Ugh! Y/n why do you torment me so! I haven’t been able to stop thinking about y/n for weeks. I’ve made so many excuses to visit Ciel in order to see her. The first time we met I made her cry and that day I swore that I would never let anyone make her cry ever again. I’ve fallen hopelessly in love with her, and the worst part is, my sister knows. She’s bound to tell her if we go to the Phantomhive manner again but I’m desperate to see her again. I don’t know what to do. I should just tell her before Elizabeth does but if she doesn't return my feelings I'll be mortified.


End file.
